


Lost and Found

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is doing the laundry and finds a purple bra that he doesn't remember Erica ever wearing. Must be new ;) Meanwhile, at Franky's apartment in Franky's bed, Franky wants to know what Erica did with her favorite bra. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

“Come on, the last place I had it was at yours. You can’t keep it, you know,” Franky said, having pulled out and empty the drawer by her bed.  
“Franky, it’s a bra, you have like fifty,” Erica laid with the sheet covering her, watching the younger woman confused but laughing.  
“It’s my favourite one,” Franky said frustratingly.  
Erica laughed, “Seriously? Since when are you a purple girl?”  
“I like purple,” Franky snapped, “Plus it makes me look sexy.”  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “Did you just call yourself sexy?” she asked incredulously.  
Franky just shot her that winning smile, “What, you disagree?” she climbed back onto the bed and pulled the sheets away from a protesting Erica.  
“No, of course not,” she smiled, “but I like the green one.”  
Franky grinned and pulled the sheet over her back as she climbed over the governor, “Mm, I think I like you like this, no clothes at all,” she had to laugh as Erica blushed but pulled her closer. 

Mark checked his messages; Erica was working late…again. She’d been doing that a lot lately. He was kidding himself if he thought things were as great between them as he’d been making out to his parents, their friends. Erica was more distant than ever and their sex life didn’t even exist. He put his briefcase down and turned the tv on absently. He should at least get something worthwhile done, he thought and headed to the pile of laundry. Erica used to be on top of all this but lately, she was hardly home. He had only just begun sorting out the washing when he came across a vibrant, purple sports bra. Erica would never wear something like that. She didn’t like fluoro and Mark couldn’t remember the last time Erica had worn a sports bra. He pulled out his phone.  
“Don’t answer it,” Franky tried to pull Erica away from the phone.  
Erica scrambled and grabbed the phone as Franky gave up and began nuzzling into the blonde’s neck instead. Erica elbowed her off but Franky was persistent at least until…  
“Hi Mark, I told you I’m working late… What bra?” Erica’s body tensed up as she felt Franky’s eyes on her face, “Mmhm, no it’s mine. It’s new. Yeah, I’m at the office, I’ll be home soon. Bye,” she placed the phone down and rose her face to meet Franky’s eyes, “We can’t keep doing this.”  
Franky sighed and recoiled, “He believed you, right?”  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, he believed me. He always believes me…”  
Franky shrugged and put a hand on Erica’s arm, “Then what’s the problem?”  
Erica stared at the younger woman in disbelief, “I’m lying, Franky. I’m still engaged to him and I have no plans to ever follow through on that. It’s not fair on him.”  
Franky flinched; she hated talking about Mark, “Right. So, what you want to go back to him?”  
“I never left him,” Erica exclaimed before sighing, “But no, I don’t. I want you. But wouldn’t it be nice if we could go out in public, if you could meet my friends, if we could be more than just this…” she gestured to the bed.  
Franky bit down on her lip and stared at the older woman a while, “Yes,” she said seriously, “It would,” she took a breath, “Break up with him, Erica. Move in with me. I’m in this. All in. I mean it.”  
Erica was only surprised that it had taken this long for Franky to ask her to break up with Mark; she’d expected that a long time ago but they’d settled into a routine pretty quickly and they never talked about the future. Franky was just Erica’s bit on the side of an unhappy engagement. She surveyed the brunette, looking at her with those deep brown eyes, and chewed her lip.  
“Will you drive me over there?” Erica swallowed hard.  
“Now?” Franky asked.  
Erica nodded, “Yeah…now.”


End file.
